Lee Holdridge
|birth_place= Port-au-Prince, Haiti |death_date = |death_place= |occupation = Composer, orchestrator |spouse = Elisa Justice |relatives = Leslie Holdridge (father) }} Lee Elwood Holdridge (born March 3, 1944) is an American composer and orchestrator. Life and career Holdridge was born in Port-au-Prince, Haiti, of a Puerto Rican mother and an American father, Leslie Holdridge, a botanist and climatologist. While living in Costa Rica, at age ten, he studied the violin with Hugo Mariani, who was at the time the conductor of the National Symphony Orchestra of Costa Rica. He then moved to Boston, where he finished high school and studied composition with Henry Lasker. As an adult, Holdridge moved to New York City to continue his music studies and begin his career as a professional composer. There, he composed chamber works, rock pieces, songs, theater music and background scores for short films, and eventually came to Neil Diamond's notice. Diamond then brought Holdridge with him to Los Angeles to write arrangements for his forthcoming albums. After several gold and platinum hits, the two collaborated on the Grammy Award winning film score for Jonathan Livingston Seagull. Neil Diamond sued Bartlett for cutting much of his music from the film. Diamond was also upset when Lee Holdridge wanted to share credit with him. Bartlett was ordered to reinstate the five minutes of Diamond's music score and three of his songs, “Anthem,” “Prologue” and “Dear Father,” and that the onscreen credits were to state “Music and songs by Neil Diamond,” “Background score composed and adapted by Neil Diamond and Lee Holdridge” and “Music supervision by Tom Catalano.” Holdridge has composed and orchestrated for many films, including: * Jeremy (1973)Discogs.com * Mustang Country (1976) * The Pack (1977) * The Other Side of the Mountain Part 2 (1978) * Like Mom, Like Me (1978) * Moment by Moment (1978) * Tilt (1979) * French Postcards (1979) * American Pop (1981) * The Day the Loving Stopped (1981) * The Beastmaster (1982) * Mr. Mom (1983) * Splash (1984) * Micki & Maude (1984) * Transylvania 6-5000 (1985) * The Men's Club (1986) * A Tiger's Tale (1987) * Big Business (1988) * Old Gringo (1989) * The Adventures of Pinocchio (1996) * The Secret of NIMH 2: Timmy to the Rescue (1998) * Into the Arms of Strangers: Stories of the Kindertransport (2000) * Puerto Vallarta Squeeze (2004) * Brothers at War (2009).Profile , KRNV official website; accessed June 16, 2016. He composed for several television series, including: * Sara * East of Eden * I'll Take Manhattan * Atomic Train * The Mists of Avalon * American Family * The Brooke Ellison Story * Moonlighting * Beauty and the Beast. Holdridge has performed and recorded in several concerts, including The Golden Land, the Jefferson Tribute, his suite from the opera Lazarus and His Beloved, the Concerto for Viola and Chamber Orchestra, the Concertino for Violoncello and Strings, the Serenade for Oboe and Strings, the Fantasy Sonata for ‘Cello and Piano, the Elegy for Strings and Harp, and Sonnet for soprano and orchestra. Personal life Holdridge is married to ex-ballet dancer Elisa Justice. She is western region audition co-director of the Metropolitan Opera National Council, hosts her own classical music radio show called "Eclectic Classics" and has co-produced a new album and documentary with Milt Okun called "Great Voices Sing John Denver." She won a "Best Producer" award for a documentary at the Madrid International Film Festival. Awards and nominations Primetime Emmy awards: *Nominated, 1985, Outstanding Achievement in Music and Lyrics for: Moonlighting theme song *Nominated, 1988, Outstanding Achievement in Main Title Theme Music for: Beauty and the Beast *Won, 1988, Outstanding Achievement in Music Composition for a Series (Dramatic Underscore)for: Beauty and the Beast pilot episode *Won, 1989, Outstanding Achievement in Music and Lyrics for: Beauty and the Beast song "The First Time I Loved Forever" *Nominated, 1990, Outstanding Achievement in Music Composition for a Miniseries or a Special (Dramatic Underscore) for: "Do You Know the Muffin Man"? *Nominated, 1993, Outstanding Individual Achievement in Music Composition for a Miniseries or a Special (Dramatic Underscore) for: "Call of the Wild" *Nominated, 1993, Outstanding Individual Achievement in Main Title Theme Music for: Bob *Nominated, 1995, Outstanding Individual Achievement in Music Composition for a Miniseries or a Special (Dramatic Underscore) for: Buffalo Girls Part I *Nominated, 1996, Outstanding Individual Achievement in Music Composition for a Miniseries or a Special for: The Tuskegee Airmen *Nominated, 1999, Outstanding Music Composition for a Miniseries or a Movie (Dramatic Underscore) for: Mutiny *Nominated, 2002, Outstanding Music Composition for a Miniseries, Movie or a Special (Dramatic Underscore) for: The Mists of Avalon Daytime Emmy awards: *Won, 2000, Outstanding Achievement in Music Direction and Composition for a Drama Series for: One Life to Live *Nominated, 2002, Outstanding Achievement in Music Direction and Composition for a Drama Series for: One Life to Live *Nominated, 2004, Outstanding Achievement in Music Direction and Composition for a Drama Series for: One Life to Live *Won, 2005, Outstanding Achievement in Music Direction and Composition for a Drama Series for: One Life to Live *Nominated, 2006, Outstanding Achievement in Music Direction and Composition for a Drama Series for: One Life to Live Sports Emmy awards: *Won, 1998, Outstanding Achievement in a Craft: Music Composition/Direction/Lyrics for: Atlanta's Olympic Glory News and Documentary Emmy awards: *Won, 1988, Outstanding Individual Achievement in Music for: The Explorers: A Century of Discovery *Won, 1991, Outstanding Individual Achievement in a Craft: Music Composition for: World of Discovery episode "Beautiful Killers" Grammy awards: *Won, 1974, Best Original Score Written for a Motion Picture or a Television Special for: Jonathan Livingston Seagull soundtrack (shared with Neil Diamond, Tom Catalano and others). *Nominated, 1988, Best Song Written Specifically for a Motion Picture or for Television for: Moonlighting theme song. ASCAP Awards: *Won, 1988, Top TV Series for: Moonlighting (1985) Further reading * New York Theatre Critics' Reviews: Index, 1940-1960. Original from the University of Michigan. * Of Love & Hope - Selections Form Beauty and the Beast By Lee Holdridge, Don Davis, Milton Okun, Larry Kenton, Edwin McLean. Published 1990, Cherry Lane Music. See also * List of music arrangers References External links * * * * Lee Holdridge at Internet Off-Broadway Database * PBS biography as composer for American Valor Category:1944 births Category:20th-century American composers Category:20th-century American conductors (music) Category:20th-century classical composers Category:21st-century American composers Category:21st-century American conductors (music) Category:21st-century classical composers Film score composers Category:American film score composers Film score composers Category:American male conductors (music) Category:American music arrangers Category:American opera composers Category:American people of Puerto Rican descent Category:American television composers Category:Daytime Emmy Award winners Category:Grammy Award winners Category:Haitian composers Category:Haitian emigrants to the United States Category:John Denver Category:Living people Category:Male film score composers Category:Male opera composers Category:Neil Diamond Category:Sports Emmy Award winners Category:Basil Poledouris Category:Steven Scott Smalley Category:Shirley Walker Category:Mark Mothersbaugh Category:Jamshied Sharifi Category:Bruce Fowler Category:Bob Mothersbaugh Category:Nick Glennie-Smith Category:John Van Tongeren Category:Kenneth Burgomaster Category:Alexander Courage